topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Nnoitra Gilga
|-| Base= |-| Resurrección= Origins: Bleach Alias/aka: Nnoitra, Aspect of death - Despair Classification: Arrancar, Quinta(5) Espada Threat level: Demon Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Gains extra hands (6) in his Resurrección, can grow his scythe-like weapons out of the folds of his wrists allowing him to replaced lost or damaged weapons easily, Transformation, Regeneration (Low-Mid, was able to regenerate a lost limb), Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), BFR via Caja Negacion Physical strength: At least town+ level striking, much higher in Resurrección Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town+ (Stronger than Grimmjow. Was able to harm Kenpachi. Scales far above Fraccion such as Edrard, who can unleash an attack of this magnitude even when not using the full extent of his power), much higher in Resurrección Durability: At least Town+ (Was capable to tanking Kenpachi's strikes without any damage due to which Kenpachi needed time to "sharpen" his Reiatsu further to cut through him. Only gets more stronger in Resurrección), possibly much higher (Allegedly has "strongest Hierro" amongst the Espada) Speed: High hypersonic+ Intelligence: Average. Is an expert combatant with a great deal of experience. Stamina: Very high. Able to fight after suffering various life threatening injuries. Standard Equipment: Caja Negacion, Zanpakuto Noteworthy techniques and abilities Enhanced Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Nnoitra holds the self-proclaimed title of the strongest Hierro of all Arrancar (including the Espada past and present), allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. Sonído: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. Nnoitra has used Sonído when discussing Orihime Inoue with Ulquiorra Cifer Indice Radar: Nnoitra is capable of using an advanced version of Pesquisa. While the technique normally works by entering a meditative state and functioning like sonar, all Nnoitra needs to do is put his hand to a grounded surface. His Pesquisa is even able to gauge the amount of spiritual power an enemy has, which he uses to identify potentially strong opponents. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Caja Negación: An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Zanpakutō Santa Teresa (Sacred Screaming Praying Mantis): Nnoitra's Zanpakutō is uniquely different from the Zanpakutō of many of the other Espada since, unlike the basic sword shape of most Arrancar, Santa Teresa takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Nnoitra's waist, allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks. During Nnoitra's time as the 8th Espada, it had only one crescent moon blade, as opposed to the two that it features now. Resurrección: The release command is Pray. Nnoitra gathers spiritual energy, forming a yellow aura around him and creating a small shockwave. He then lifts Santa Teresa over his head and says the release command, which causes spiritual energy to flow out from the empty space of the top blade. In this form, Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. He gains several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extend over the sides of his abdomen. His Hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself.60 The weapons are used by him to both defend and then rapidly attack his opponent, such as in his fight with Kenpachi : Resurrección Special Ability: In this state, Nnoitra's physical abilities are enhanced. :* Instantaneous Limb Generation: Nnoitra can grow an extra set of arms for a total of six. He keeps one set hidden, which he can grow out instantly to perform surprise attacks. :* Weapon Generation: Nnoitra can grow his scythe-like weapons out of the folds of his wrists, allowing him to replace lost or damaged weapons easily. :* Enhanced Strength: In this state, his strength is enhanced even further, allowing him to overwhelm Kenpachi Zaraki during their battle. :* High-Speed Regeneration: Nnoitra has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released form. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs. However, if he is dealt sufficient damage, it is rendered ineffective. Image slideshow Nnoitra 1.jpg Nnoitra 2.jpg Nnoitra 3.jpg Nnoitra 4.jpg Nnoitra 5.jpg Nnoitra 6.jpg Nnoitra 7.jpg Nnoitra 8.jpg Nnoitra 9.jpg Nnoitra 10.jpg Nnoitra 11.jpg Nnoitra 12.jpg Nnoitra 13.jpg Nnoitra 14.jpg Nnoitra 15.jpg Nnoitra 16.jpg Nnoitra 17.jpg Nnoitra 18.jpg Nnoitra 19.jpg Nnoitra 20.jpg Nnoitra 21.jpg Nnoitra 22.jpg Nnoitra 23.jpg Nnoitra 24.jpg Nnoitra 25.jpg Nnoitra 26.jpg Nnoitra 27.jpg Nnoitra 28.jpg Nnoitra 29.jpg Nnoitra 30.jpg Nnoitra 31.jpg Nnoitra 32.jpg Nnoitra 33.jpg Nnoitra 34.jpg Nnoitra cover 1.jpg Nnoitra cover 2.jpg Szayelaporro Granz cover 2.jpg Nnoitra cover 4.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Bleach Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Axe user Category:Sickle user Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Flying Category:Animanga